The average motor vehicle is poorly equipped to handle the numerous accessories that have become quite standard equipment for travel especially on long trips where children are involved.
The average vehicle, beyond a glove compartment, the flat surface on top of the dash board and the floor, does not offer any storage for coffee cups, cigarettes, canned or bottled beverages, candy bars and fruit.
To place these items in the aforementioned storage areas without a means to contain them is to invite a small disaster and much inconvenience from spilled coffee, tepid beverages and melting chocolate. There is also the feature of safety when the driver is not giving full time and attention to the road while rummaging for any of the items adrift in the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,567 addresses itself to the problem of providing a support for various items in a vehicle but does not teach or claim the areas essential to the instant invention.